doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
SDI Media de México
SDI Media de México (ó SDI Media Group - México) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español con sede central en México D.F. Su nombre anterior era "Prime Dubb", hasta que fue adquirida en el año 2007 por el grupo de capitales estadounidense SDI Media. Los estudios e instalaciones se encuentran ubicados en la calle de Pino en la Colonia Florida (al sur de la Ciudad de México). También cuenta con una sucursal en Los Angeles, California (siendo su sede corporativa). Entre sus proyectos destacan series de Disney Channel como Phineas y Ferb y Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, así como la mayoría de las películas de las casas productoras Warner Bros. y 20th Century Fox, entre otros. También cuenta con servicios de subtitulaje, mezcla, edición y post-producción. Fue fundada bajo el nombre de Prime Dubb en el año 1996 por el actor, director de doblaje y empresario Eduardo Giaccardi. En sus inicios dicha empresa se ubicaba en la calle Sostenes Rocha № 84 (entre Periferico y la avenida Constituyentes) y poco tiempo después mudó sus estudios a la calle Margaritas № 35, en la colonia Florida. Desde que Audiomaster 3000 dejó de existir, SDI se convirtió en el estudio de doblaje más grande e importante de Mexico. Pino #1, Col. Florida Delegación Alvaro Obregón, México D.F. 01030 |servicios = Doblaje al español Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sucursales = Los Angeles, California, EE. UU. |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo }} frame|227px|Logo anterior thumb|SDI Media de México desde Google Maps thumb|SDI Media de México thumb|SDI Media de México Lista de trabajos 'Películas' 'Warner Bros.' *Vacaciones en Las Vegas *El complot *Perdido y encontrado *Alerta en lo profundo *Alta velocidad (versión Warner) *THX 1138 (redoblaje) *Batalla final: Tierra *Swordfish: Acceso autorizado *La reina de los condenados *El ataque de las arañas *Analízate *Cazador de sueños *Maten a Smoochy *El exorcista: El comienzo *Día de entrenamiento *La gran estafa *Daño colateral *Rock Star *Un plan perfecto *Planeta rojo *La promesa *Un amor para recordar *Permiso para matar *Dioses y generales *Mi suegro es un espía (versión Warner) *Buenos muchachos (redoblaje) *Blade Runner (redoblaje) *Los más buscados de Malibú *El amor no cuesta nada *¿Quién es esa chica? (redoblaje) *La casa del lago *Somos Marshall *Batman regresa (redoblaje) *City by the Sea (versión Warner) *Insomnia (versión Warner) *Los tramposos *Río místico *Furia en dos ruedas *Los Dukes de Hazzard *Dicen por ahí... *Matrix revoluciones *V de venganza *Entre besos y tiros *La casa de cera *La dama en el agua *300 *Prueba de fe *Mujer fatal (primera versión) *Zodíaco *Posdata: Te amo *Meteoro, la película *Red de mentiras *RocknRolla *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (versión Warner) *Gran Torino *La nueva cenicienta 2 *Licencia para casarse *Amigas inseparables 2 *The Clique *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood *La Piedra Mágica *¿Qué pasó ayer? *La caja *Furia de titanes *Invictus *Sherlock Holmes *Asesino ninja *Terror en la Antártida *Todo un parto *Día de los enamorados *Valiente *Invasores *Soy leyenda *Ahora son 13 *Truco o travesura *El gran truco (versión TV) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet *El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford *Noches de tormenta *Amor y tesoro *Antes de partir *Atracción peligrosa *Más allá de la vida *El desinformante *El Oso Yogi: La película *Amor a distancia *Mi primer amor *Lottery Ticket *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore *Al filo de la oscuridad *Dos inútiles en patrulla *Los perdedores *Bajo el mismo techo *Terminator: La salvación (DVD Warner) *El libro de los secretos (DVD Warner) *Un sueño posible *Seven: Pecados capitales (Redoblaje) *Donde viven los monstruos *Drive Angry (versión Warner) *A él no le gustas tanto (versión Warner) *The Invention of Lying (DVD Warner) *Desconocido *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal *La huérfana *(In) Seguridad *La chica de la capa roja *El rito *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II *Pase libre *Arthur *Linterna Verde *Quiero matar a mi jefe *No me quites a mi novio *Loco y estúpido amor *Contagio *Winter - El delfín *La nueva cenicienta: Erase una vez una canción *Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras *Año nuevo *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa *Canción del corazón *Proyecto X *Sombras tenebrosas *La era del rock *Curvas de la vida *Magic Mike *El príncipe del desierto *Locos por los votos *La aparición *Argo *Cuando te encuentre *Hermosas criaturas *Jack el cazagigantes '20th Century Fox' *X-Men 2 *X-Men: La Batalla Final *El día después de mañana *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones *Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith *Dr. Dolittle *Dr. Dolittle 2 *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 *Daredevil *La Liga Extraordinaria (DVD) *Alien vs Depredador *Yo, robot *El perro sonriente *El perro bombero *Golpe de suerte *ABC del amor *La chica del mostrador (versión Fox) *Un vecino con pocas luces *Amor en juego *Elektra (segunda versión) *Aquamarine *Minicampeones *Agente Cody Banks (versión Fox) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Eragon *Una noche en el museo *Monkeybone *Pelotas en juego *Flicka *Garfield: La película *Garfield 2 *X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine *X-Men: Primera generación *Avatar *Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 *Alvin y las ardillas *Alvin y las ardillas 2 *Alvin y las ardillas 3 *Locura de amor en Las Vegas *Dragonball Evolution *Los viajes de Gulliver *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Los seis signos de la luz *Duro de matar 4.0 *Jumper *Al ritmo de la mafia *Encuentro explosivo *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos *Depredadores *Una noche en el museo 2 *Guerra de novias *El día que la Tierra se detuvo *Marley y yo *Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia *Pequeños invasores *Tripulación Dave *Marmaduke *Hada por accidente *El diario de un chico en apuros *Los pingüinos de papá *Princesa por accidente *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución *La pajareada *Brazil (redoblaje) *Margaret *Un zoológico en casa *Los descendientes *Shame *El precio del mañana *Un niñero sinvergüenza *Hada por accidente 2 *La última noche de la humanidad *¡Esto es guerra! *Prometeo *Red Tails *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo *Vaqueras y ángeles‎‎ *Los tres chiflados *Flicka 3 *Una aventura extraordinaria *S.O.S. Familia en apuros (trailer) *30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia *El lado profundo del mar *Los Ángeles de Charlie *El ocaso de un amor *Locos en Alabama *Pequeños genios *El patriota *Los ríos color púrpura *La caída del Halcón Negro *Medio muerto *La culpa *Martin y Lewis *ZigZag *Las niñas de verdad *Muerte interior *Stuart Little 2: La aventura continua *Tres divas y un agente *Seguridad nacional *Lágrimas del sol *La ventana secreta *Ladrón por accidente *Misteriosa obsesión *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios *Identidad *El poder de la traición *Auto Focus *El pecado *Días de pasión *Amigos con dinero *El ladrón de orquídeas *Si tuviera 30 *Stuart Little 3 *La Pantera Rosa *El tesoro del Amazonas *¿Y dónde están las rubias? *Hechizada *En busca de la felicidad *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox *Capote *Azul extremo *Ultravioleta *El arte de la seducción *Un alma en silencio *Cuando un extraño llama *Terror en Silent Hill *El hombre bicentenario *El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) *María Antonieta: La reina adolescente *Hotel sin salida *Sé quién me mató *Conociendo a Jane Austen *Seduciendo a un extraño *30 días de noche *The Other Boleyn Girl (DVD Sony) *Los destinos cruzados *Super cool *Quiero robarme a la novia *Una esposa de mentira *Las aventuras de Tintín *El maestro luchador 'Paramount' *Actividad paranormal *Actividad paranormal 2 *Actividad paranormal 3 *Actividad paranormal 4 *Camino salvaje *Capitán América: El primer vengador *Cloverfield: Monstruo *Con el diablo adentro *El año del perro *El dictador *Escritores de la libertad *Hot Rod: Saltando el destino *Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal *Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdicion (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y la ultima cruzada (redoblaje) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (redoblaje) *Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Iron Man 2 *Jackass 2 *Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca *La invención de Hugo Cabret *La telaraña de Charlotte *Las torres gemelas *Loca vida salvaje *Margot en la boda *Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico *Misión imposible 3 *Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma *Nacho Libre *Next: El vidente *Súper 8 *Thor *Top Gun (redoblaje) *Una cena para tontos *Una loca película de baile 'Universal' *Conan, el destructor (redoblaje) *Dos hermanos *E.T. el extraterrestre (redoblaje) *El descanso *El diario de Bridget Jones *El gato *El hombre del año *El jardinero fiel *Espartaco (redoblaje) *Gable y Lombard *King Kong (2005) *Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle *Las horas perdidas *Los hermanos caradura *Masacre en la cárcel 13 *Pabellón de mujeres *Un detective en el kinder (redoblaje) 'DreamWorks' *Amistad *Aquellos viejos tiempos *Belleza americana *El ciego *El esmoquin *El pago *El periodista: la leyenda de Ron Burgundy *Euroviaje censurado *Héroes fuera de órbita *La familia de mi novia *La terminal *Las mujeres perfectas *Lo que perdimos en el camino *Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo *Munich *Muero por ti *Patinando a la gloria *Un ratoncito duro de cazar *Una cita con tu ídolo *Una mente brillante 'New Line Cinema' *17 otra vez (versión Warner/New Line) *A él no le gustas tanto (versión Warner/New Line) *Austin Powers en Goldmember *Destino final *Destino final 4 *Destino final 5 *El libro mágico *Four Christmases (versión Warner/New Line) *Historia americana X *La decisión más difícil *La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar *Los fantasmas de mis ex *Seven: Pecados capitales (redoblaje) *Simone *Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) 'Touchstone Pictures / Buena Vista' *10 cosas que odio de ti *13 guerreros *Armageddon *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire *Invasión *Hasta el cuello *La fuente del amor *Shanghai Kid *Shanghai Kid en Londres *Una intrusa en la familia 'The Walt Disney Company' *¡Escóndete y grita! *Geppetto *Joe *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película *Miley Cyrus: En vivo en Berlín *Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana *Programa de protección para princesas *Rescatando a papá *Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella 'Miramax' *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa *Pandillas de Nueva York *Retorno a Brideshead *Volando alto 'Otros proyectos' *Arthur y los minimoys *El juego perfecto *El precio de la campaña *Fotografiando hadas *Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño *Milagros caninos *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película *Pumpkin *Un perro de otro mundo *No es otra tonta película de comida *Rags *Retrato de una dama *Scary Movie 4 (versión de Cine y TV) *Soldado de la fortuna *Sylvia *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (Marvel/'Paramount'/'Disney') *The Romantics 'Películas animadas' '20th Century Fox' *Anastasia *Bartok, el magnífico (VHS) *Bratz: Rock Angelz *Bratz, el video: Las estrellas del estilo *Horton y el mundo de los Quién *El Delfín: La historia de un soñador *El fantástico Sr. Zorro *La era de hielo *La era de hielo 2 *La era de hielo 3 *La era de hielo 4 *La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut *Pack Scrat *Rio *Robots *Scrat: Continenta su aventura *Titan A.E. 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura *Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje 2001) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza *Dinosaurio *Fantasía 2000 *Hércules *La Cenicienta (redoblaje 1997) *La bella durmiente (redoblaje 2001) *La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje 1997) *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos *Toy Story 2 *Valiant (doblaje mexicano) 'DreamWorks' *Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja *El espanta tiburones *El origen de los guardianes *El príncipe de Egipto *Feliz Madagascar *José, el rey de los sueños *Lo que el agua se llevó *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos *Monstruos vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots *Pollitos en fuga *Shrek Tercero *Shrek ogrorisa la Navidad *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares *Vecinos invasores *Wallace & Gromit: La batalla de los vegetales 'Universal' *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas *Barbie: Escuela de Princesas *Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Bionicle: Renace la leyenda *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *Amigos salvajes 2 *El cisne trompetista *Las aventuras de Tintín *Open Season 3 'Warner Bros.' *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (versión DVD) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes 'Otros proyectos' *El señor de los milagros *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz (Buena Vista) *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita *Mamá ¡soy un pez! (para Buena Vista) *Monster High: Amor monstruoso *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa *Monster High: Scaris, la ciudad del terror 'Series de televisión' 'Buena Vista / ABC' *Mentes criminales (1ª-5ª temporada) *Cinco hermanos (1ª-2ª temporada) *Almas perdidas *Mi loco deber *Kyle XY *Ugly Betty *Dirty Sexy Money *Samantha Who? 'Disney' *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (1ª-3ª temporada) *Sunny, entre estrellas (1ª temporada) *Aaron Stone *Estoy en la banda (1ª temporada) *Los imaginadores '20th Century Fox' *New Girl *American Horror Story *Touch 'BBC' *Little Britain *Torchwood *Show Me Show Me 'Otros proyectos' *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *Spin City *Sheena *V.I.P. Seguridad Privada *Tequila y Bonetti *Vivir casado está en griego *United States of Tara *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie *El señor Young *Life with Boys 'Series animadas' 'Disney' *El show del ratón (ultima temporada) - House of Mouse *Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar *Hércules *Mini Einsteins *Phineas y Ferb (1ª-2ª temporada) *Combo Niños *Jungla sobre ruedas 'Warner Bros.' *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Linterna verde: La serie animada 'Nelvana' *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Carl al Cuadrado *Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Franklin y sus amigos *Isla de mutantes *Ardilla Miedosa *Secuaces *El castigado 'Hasbro Studios' *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Rescue Bots 'Otros proyectos' *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Bobinogs *Little People *Creepie *Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Meteoro: la nueva generación *Glenn Martin, dentista *Monster High (a partir de la tercera temporada) *Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu 'Cortos animados' *La banda de los monstruos felices *Transformers: Ciber Misiones 'Anime' 'Nelvana' *Bakugan *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Beyblade: Metal Masters 'Otros proyectos' *Espíritu de lucha - Fighting Spirit *Pokémon (13ª temporada en adelante) 'Películas de anime' *El viaje de Chihiro *Pokémon: Zoroark, El maestro de ilusiones *Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram 'Videojuegos' *Batman: Arkham City *FIFA 09 *Harry Potter para Kinect 'Series web' *Blue *Christine *Dakota *Jan *Lauren *Vanessa & Jan Traductores y adaptadores *Abraham Jácome González *André Felix Diaz *Anthony Wakefield *Barbara Gudiño *Bernardo López *Carlos Pimentel *Carolina Dizy *Carolina Fierro *César Alarcón *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elena Ramírez *Esmeralda Arizmendi *Esther Alvarez *Francisco Rubiales *Gregorio Ramos *Gustavo Toquero *Héctor Toledo *José Antonio Macías *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Julio César Alcántara *Katya Ojeda *Laura Brun *Lilly Kerekes *Lucila Galindo *María del Carmen López *María Luisa Canale *María Luisa Medina *Nora Gutiérrez *Ricardo Tejedo *Sergio Illingworth *Yuri Takenaga Directores *Alfonso Obregón *Arturo Mercado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Pontón *Carlos Segundo *Christine Byrd *Cristina Camargo *Diana Santos *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Francisco Colmenero *Gaby Cárdenas *Germán Fabregat *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Karla Falcón *Irwin Daayán *Javier Rivero *Jesús Barrero *José Antonio Macías *José Carlos Moreno *José Arenas *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Liliana Barba *Mario Castañeda *Marcos Patiño *Maggie Vera *Maynardo Zavala *Moisés Iván Mora *Moisés Palacios *Óscar Flores *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Raúl Estrada *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Rommy Mendoza *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Trujillo *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Castillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Simone Brook *Yamil Atala Clientes *20th Century Fox *ABC Studios *BBC *Buena Vista *Columbia TriStar *DreamWorks *Electronic Arts *MGM *Nelvana *Paramount Pictures *Saban *SDI Polonia *Sony *The Walt Disney Company *Universal *Warner Bros. Más información *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar - páginas 489 y 490 *Blog de Javier Rivero (Javodubb) Véase también *SDI Media de Los Ángeles Enlaces externos *Pagina oficial de SDI Media *SDI Media México *Pagina Web de Prime Dubb (archivo - 28 de abril de 2007) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas